


Плод

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Star Wars 27 место на ФБ-2012 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квай-Гон не подозревал тогда, чем обернётся мимолётная встреча с безымянной рабыней…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плод

Название: Плод  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: мини, 1287 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Квай-Гон Джинн/Шми Скайуокер  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: Квай-Гон не подозревал тогда, чем обернётся мимолётная встреча с безымянной рабыней…  
Примечание: 1. pudendum - анат. наружные половые органы (женские)  
2\. фудфетиш

 

 

Женщина внесла на подносе фрукты – алые, налитые; в их форме было что-то непристойное, но Квай-Гон смотрел не на плоды. У женщины были тёмные волосы и прямая спина; она держалась с гордостью, с вызовом, несвойственным прислуге. Он улыбнулся рабыне уголком губ, но она не ответила, с каменным лицом поставив поднос на стол. 

Джинн протянул руку и принял угощение; повертел фрукт в руке, рассматривая со всех сторон. Он готов был лопнуть в большой сильной ладони Квай-Гона, вытянутый, покрытый нежным пушком, с глубокой бороздкой по всей длине. Рабыня наблюдала, рассеянно облизнув сухие губы. Она переспела, как этот плод, и скоро, увянув, будет понижена в должности до посудомойки или уборщицы, но сейчас это самая ценная служанка в доме, прислуживающая самому ценному гостю.

Квай-Гон провёл пальцем по складке на бархатной поверхности фрукта, потёр её с силой, до скрипа, чувствуя, как тонкая кожица разрывается, брызгая сладким соком, и палец проникает в сочную мякоть. Не нужно было смотреть на рабыню, чтобы почувствовать, как вздрогнула она от этого зрелища.

\- Как называется этот фрукт?  
\- Пудендум, господин, - произнесла она неуверенно.   
\- Интересно… Местный диалект?  
\- Не знаю, господин, я родилась на другой планете.  
\- На какой?  
\- Не помню, господин.   
\- Прекрати называть меня господином. Республика не признает рабства, и сейчас именно это мы с твоим хозяином будем обсуждать.

Женщина потупила взор и не ответила ни слова. Квай-Гон вновь удостоился её внимания, только когда слизнул с собственного запястья липкую каплю, собирая сок с руки до кончиков пальцев, всасывая его из вмятины на поверхности пудендума, вылизывая насыщенно-красную сладкую мякоть. Когда хлопок двери за ёе спиной возвестил о появлении хозяина, рабыня выбежала прочь, низко склонив голову, чтобы тот не заметил румянца на её щеках. 

Квай-Гон не смог сдержать улыбки, и через четыре мучительных часа, в течение которых собеседник непрестанно играл на его нервах, был на удивление рад тому, что переговоры затянулись на несколько дней.

В тот же вечер он поймал служанку в коридоре: она несла объедки с хозяйского стола; им предстояло, по всей видимости, стать для рабов ужином. Такие порядки казались Квай-Гону кощунственными. Он отдал женщине присланную ему тарелку с мясом и выпечкой, взяв с неё обещание принести ещё тех дивных фруктов. 

Джинн стоял в коридоре и ждал её, и когда рабыня возвращалась на ватных ногах, с трудом удерживая поднос так, чтобы гора пудендумов не обрушилась ей под ноги, он видел – она готова. Квай-Гон давно научился различать, Сила вела его к женщине или похоть. Это был первый случай, без сомнения. Он почувствовал это, впервые взглянув на рабыню с царственной прямой спиной. 

Она охнула от удивления, когда Квай-Гон при помощи Силы поднял в воздух блюдо с фруктами и пролевитировал к себе, набрал их полную горсть и пустил по коридору дальше, в сторону отведённой ему комнаты.  
\- Господин… - покорно сказала рабыня.  
\- Квай. Зови меня Квай.   
\- Как пожелаете, Квай.  
\- Я не люблю игру в рабов и господ. Я придумал другую.  
Он подошёл к женщине вплотную, заставив её прижаться к стене – и только; спина оставалась прямой, голова – гордо поднятой.   
\- Ты пробовала пудендум? – спросил Джинн.  
\- Нет. Он стоит слишком дорого…  
\- Я знаю, ты хочешь.  
Он поднёс плод к её маленькому рту, перехватил потянувшуюся за ним руку:  
\- Правилами игры это запрещено.   
Тогда, не медля ни секунды, рабыня надкусила предложенный ей пудендум, и пальцы Квай-Гона ощутили тепло её тонких тёмных губ и свежесть брызнувшего сока. Он потёк у женщины по подбородку и шее, и Квай-Гон наклонился, чтобы слизать, провести языком дорожку от ключиц до рта, втянуть его в сладкий поцелуй. Рабыня явно не была в этом искусна, но отвечала пылко, и Джинн так увлёкся, что пропустил тот момент, когда проворная рука женщины оказалась у него под робой.  
\- Вы самый красивый мужчина, которого мне приходилось встречать! – прошептала она, целуя Квай-Гона в подбородок, в густую бороду, где теперь тоже были подтёки сока. Ни просьб, ни попыток поторговаться – ничего не было в этой женщине от рабыни; она сама выбрала Джинна. Они были на равных.

Квай-Гон запустил липкую от сока руку ей под юбки, сжимая в пальцах ещё один пудендум, коснулся им увлажнившейся вагины, девственной, нетронутой, провёл меж половых губ и толкнул внутрь. Плод был узким, самым маленьким из тех, что Джинн взял с подноса, и вошёл легко, безболезненно. Рабыня тем временем осмелела и склонилась над полной фруктов ладонью, забирая их в рот целиком и выплевывая на пол косточки. Но благодаря настойчивым прикосновениям Джинна она вскоре забыла про них, и он бросил плоды на пол, позволяя им беспорядочно рассыпаться. Освободившаяся рука сразу принялась за дело – за шею, грудь, спину, полушария ягодиц. Два пальца другой руки – средний и безымянный – осторожно скользнули во влагалище, а ладонь накрыла клитор. Несколько сильных резких движений, и рабыня уже молила дрожащим голосом: «Квай, не останавливайтесь!» - и он продолжал, пока она не содрогнулась всем телом и не уткнулась Джинну в плечо, кончая, пока пудендум внутри неё не лопнул под натиском судорожно сдавливающих его мышц. Квай-Гон почувствовал, как соки женщины стекают по его руке, смешанные с соком фрукта, и капают на пол. Как подрагивают обвивающие его член пальцы. Как постепенно восстанавливается дыхание рабыни, и из расслабленного после пережитого блаженства влагалища раздавленный пудендум шлёпается на пол.

Джинн избавляется от робы, извлекает на волю член, позволяя женщине мельком взглянуть на него, но тут же берёт её на руки, чтобы компенсировать разницу в росте, прижимает к стене. Квай-Гон достаточно растянул её, достаточно возбудил, но когда он с усилием входит, она всё равно всхлипывает, впиваясь в его обнаженные плечи ногтями. 

\- Шшшшш… Тебе не больно. Не больно, - убеждает он. Это грязный приём, но другого раза у них не будет. Рабыня расслабляется в его объятьях.  
\- Продолжайте, Квай… - шепчет она.

Джинн целует её в высокий лоб с наметившимися морщинами и начинает медленно двигаться. Женщина обхватывает ногами его талию, крепко, будто желая слиться с ним воедино, диффундировать и покинуть этот ужасный дом вместе. Но Квай-Гон разгоняется, набирает темп, который захватывает и рабыню тоже. Чтобы никто не пришёл на стоны, он прикладывается к её рту, полному сладкого сока. Пудендумы вкусны, как никакие другие плоды; в них, должно быть, есть что-то наркотическое, потому что Джинн не может оторваться от губ рабыни, и, когда они заканчивают, исчезает у неё под юбкой и вылизывает досуха, от перевозбуждённой вагины до самых щиколоток. Потом она трётся об него сама, так, что её малые половые губы оказываются зажаты меж его пальцев; Квай-Гон сжимает их и отпускает, пока женщина не кончает ещё раз.

\- Меня зовут Шми, - говорит она внезапно, когда Джинн уже поправляет робу.  
\- Очень приятно, - отвечает он. Что же ещё можно ответить?  
\- Квай, вы… Вы можете увезти меня отсюда, выкупить.  
\- Нет, Шми, не могу. Я делаю только то, что приказывает мой орден.  
\- Ваш орден приказал сделать это со мной?! – сказала она с вызовом. Квай-Гон отступил назад.  
\- Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что выкуп рабов – это нечто гораздо более серьёзное. Джедаи не могут покупать рабов, это запрещено. Но, если переговоры пройдут успешно, эта звёздная система войдёт в состав Республики, и рабство здесь будет отменено.  
\- К этому моменты мы все будем уже проданы, - печально произнесла Шми и обняла себя руками в порыве жалости. Квай-Гону тоже было жаль её, безумно жаль, но он ничем не мог помочь.  
\- Ты несла мне фрукты, но рассыпала их. Они только что выпали у тебя из рук. Ты хочешь отдать их мне и уйти, - вот что ему пришлось сказать. Шми уже не была так поглощена им, поэтому пришлось повторить эту бессовестную джедайскую уловку. Квай-Гон и представить себе не мог, как сильно двадцать с хвостиком лет спустя Галактика пожалела бы об этом его решении, если бы узнала.  
\- Простите, Господин, я выронила фрукты! – равнодушно сказала Шми, ничуть не раскаиваясь.

Она подобрала плоды и отдала в руки Квай-Гону, потом взглянула на косточки немного непонимающе, облизнула губы, засомневавшись – тогда Квай-Гон использовал внушение в третий раз, и Шми ушла. Ушла, чтобы встретиться ему вновь при самых неожиданных обстоятельствах…


End file.
